Caring for You
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: Luka has a bad cold, and being the only sick person in her family, it gets a bit lonely. Luckily, her girlfriend Miku is there to take care of her. 100% Negitoro fluffy-ness.


**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Unfortunately, school's back for me, so now I have even less time to write *not that I was really writing much before*. At least I started online schooling so I never have to leave the house again. x3 Ehe, not really, but at least now I can (for the most part) choose my schedule and not have to leave AS much. ;u; Oh well, enough about that. What inspired me to write this is.. I guess the fact that I'm sick and I'd be all blushy and happy if my girlfriend did this for me. ;/ /w/ /;**

Luka rolled over in bed for the millionth time and groaned in agony. She was feeling awful, and awful was an understatement. Her throat was sore and dry; she couldn't breathe very well because of her sinuses; and anything she tried to eat would only wind up being thrown back up 15 minutes later. "Ugh, I wish someone would at least come in here and help me.."

It seemed as though her wish was granted as her mother walked in. "Hey Luka, are you feeling any better?" She asked.

Luka got up and kneeled in her bed. "Not really, I still haven't been able to eat anything. Plus I can't breathe that easily right now."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Anyway, Miku's here for you." Luka perked up at the mention of her girlfriend. "Miku's here?"

Her mother nodded in response. "Yep, and she'll be in here in just a moment."

Luka was now excited to know that her love would soon be with her. "Thanks, mom!" The two stayed in silence for a moment, before Luka broke it once again. "While you're here.. can I have a hug? I'm sad and lonely being the only sick person in the house."

The woman gave her daughter a wary look, before stretching out her arms. Then, she put her arms back to their original position. Luka wore a puzzled expression. "There, I gave you an air hug."

Once learning what her mom had been doing, Luka whined before crashing against her pillows. "But I need a real huuuuug, not just an air hug!"

Her mom shook her head. "No, I don't want to catch your cold! Sorry, maybe Miku will give you a hug!" And then she scurried off to continue whatever she'd been doing before.

So Luka was left to herself once again. She sighed and clutched at the blankets surrounding her. "Being sick sucks..." But she was happy once again as the door creaked open to reveal the perfect girl that was her lover. "Hi, Miku!" She momentarily grabbed at her throat, as it was beginning to hurt when she talked.

Miku smiled and walked over to the bed. "Hey, Luka.~ How are you doing today?" She sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Not so great.. I feel really ill." Luka moved closer to feel the warmth emanating off of Miku's body. The teal-haired girl moved her fingers to gently stroke at Luka's hair. "My poor baby.." she mumbled before taking some of the tussled up hair into her hand and kissing it. Luka blushed as she let go of her hair and instead moved to kiss both of her cheeks. "I know, I'm gonna take care of you until you get better!"

Luka gently smiled before pulling the covers up to her chin. "Thanks sweetie, that's a nice offer, but I never get to take care of you.. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Miku shook her head rapidly. "No! I'm taking care of you, and that's final! Besides, it's the tachi's job to take care of her neko.~"

Luka puffed her cheeks out. "I am not a neko!" Miku chuckled before going back to gently stroking her hair. "Whatever you say, Neko-Luka.~" Luka blushed again and looked to the side as Miku took content in playing with her girlfriend's hair. Eventually she leaned into each stroke and if she could, she would've been purring. "Mmm, can you stroke a little harder, please?"

Miku happily obliged. "Are you sureee you're not a neko?~"

"...Whatever." Miku took that as she'd won the argument, but suddenly came to a stop. Luka, confused, looked up. "Hey, Luka, are you hungry or anything? You seem like you could use something to eat."

Now that Luka thought about it, she was starving. It seemed Miku could read her better than she could. "Yeah, I'm pretty hungry actually.."

"Then I'll be right back with some food for you.~" Without another word, she left Luka to go cook something.

And so, Luka was once again left to herself. _"Mn, it's really nice of Miku to do all this for me. I never get to help her when she has headaches or anything... I really hope I'll get to return the favor. Wait, that makes it sound like I want her to have headaches all the time.. Whatever, I just want to help her out when she needs it is all." _

So she lay in bed, snuggling her blankets to herself. After about half an hour or so, Miku walked back in carrying a medium-sized tray with several items. Luka glanced up at the tray. "What's all that?"

Miku sat down next to her. "Just various stuff that will help you feel better.~ First, I made you some chicken soup since you can't really eat anything else."

Once Luka saw how delicious the soup looked, her hunger flared up again. Then, she thought she might as well crack a joke. "..Is it spy-chicken soup?"

Luka beamed as she accomplished her goal once Miku started laughing. "Yes, it's spy-chicken soup. Now say 'ahnn'~." She took the spoon that was off to the side of the bowl and gathered some of the soup into it.

"W-wait, y-you want to feed me?" Luka asked with a faint blush, not that she had any objections. She secretly loved being fed by Miku.

"Yep, I do.~ So say 'ahnn'~."

"A-ahnnn~." Miku slowly spoon-fed Luka, who happily ate the soup that her lover had made for her. Miku hummed delightedly as she continued to carefully feed Luka. Eventually the bowl was empty, and Luka felt full for the first time that day. And it even felt a bit easier to talk. "Thanks so much, Miku, it was really good!"

Miku smiled in reply. "You're very welcome.~"

"So, umm, what's the other stuff?" Luka pointed at the tray still placed in Miku's lap. Miku picked up a rectangular box and handed it over to her. "I brought you some more tissues, since it seemed like you were running low on them."

"Ah, thank you again."

"No problem.~ Oh, and this is your medicine to help you stop puking and everything. I was waiting to give it to you after you were done eating." As Miku picked up the second spoon on the tray, Luka leaned closer to read the label of the bottle before retreating to the other side of the bed. Miku furrowed her eyebrows at Luka's actions.

"I'm not taking that, that stuff tastes _terrible_!"

Miku rolled her eyes as she unscrewed the cap. "I don't care if it tastes terrible, it's the only way you'll get better!" She poured a bit of the medicine into the spoon. She moved the spoon closer to Luka's mouth, but Luka kept dodging it.

"No, I'm not drinking that! Isn't there any other medicine in the house? One that has a nicer flavor and doesn't make me want to puke even more?"

Miku sighed in frustration. "No, this was the only medicine. Take it right now, or you'll never get better! Do you want to be sick and bed-ridden for the rest of your life?"

Luka stared at her blankly before answering. "Yes." Miku narrowed her eyes down to slits, before she smirked devilishly. Luka knew whenever she smirked like that, that she was up to no good. "M-Miku?.."

"Alright, Luka, you don't have to take a medicine with such a bad flavor. I know how to make it taste better."

"Huh.. what?" As Luka was puzzled, Miku put the spoon down and took a sip straight from the bottle. Just as Luka opened her mouth to say something, Miku pressed her lips against Luka's quickly, and slowly opened her mouth as well so that Luka could take it. The taste of Miku's lips overpowered the medicine, and Luka was enveloped in the sweet flavor of them  
>Having no other choice, Luka swallowed all of the medicine as it flowed toward her throat. Once Miku felt that she'd taken all of it, she removed herself from Luka with a sadistic smile. Luka was bright red as she stuttered and fumbled for words to say. "W-what the heck was that?!"<p>

"I figured since you hated the medicine so much, you'd be more willing to take it if you got a kiss from me in the process. So, did my lips make it taste any better?~" Luka covered her face with both her hands before tugging a blanket over her head.

"Y-you're evil!"

Miku continued smiling at the flustered Luka. "I know I am.~" Seeing that Luka wasn't budging in removing the blanket from her face, Miku placed the tray on the floor before crawling over to her. "Lukaaa, I'm sorryyy, please show me your pretty face."

Luka decided that if Miku could be evil, then so could she. "Nope, you'll never get to see my face again.~ And no kisses either, you'll have to do without them."

Miku pouted and jutted out her lower lip. "Come onnn, I was just having a little fun while trying to get you healthy again, you're just being a meanie!"

"So?~ I guess I'm just a big meanie then.~"

Even though Luka couldn't see, Miku put on her best beaten puppy expression. "Pleeeaaasseee, Luka?" Just the begging in her voice was enough to make Luka weaken. "..Fine, I guess you've learned your lesson." Luka pulled the blanket back down to her chest, and Miku immediately brightened up. "Yayyy~. So, can I do anything else for you?"

Luka thought about it before sitting up a bit more. Even though she'd been dating Miku for awhile, she still got embarrassed to ask for anything such as hugs or kisses. So she mumbled out her reply.

"Hmm? You'll have to speak up if you want me to hear you.~"

Luka spoke a little louder this time. "A hug.. I want a hug, please..." Luka braced herself for a reaction similar to her mother's, but instead she got a warm embrace from her love. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arms around Miku in return, and the two of them basked in the other's warmth and presence.

Miku snuggled against Luka more. "You don't even need to ask for hugs, you big dummy-dumb.~ Or kisses, or any form of affection for that matter. I'm always happy to give them.~"

Luka placed her cheek on top of Miku's head. "W-well I thought you might be afraid you'd catch my illness.."

Miku leaned up to look straight into Luka's eyes. "I gave you an open-mouthed kiss earlier, and you thought I'd be worried I'd get sick from hugging you?"

Luka blushed and turned away. "N-never mind.." Miku chuckled before resting her head right where Luka's heart was. The steady rhythm of Luka's heart-beat began to make her drowsy.

"Hey, Luka? You wouldn't mind if I slept with you, would you?"

Luka held Miku tighter. "Of course I don't mind, I love sleeping next to you." Miku cuddled up to Luka and closed her eyes. "Good night, Luka.~"

"G'night, Miku.~ Thanks for taking care of me today.~" Luka moved to place a quick kiss on Miku's lips before settling to go to sleep as well.

"It was my pleasure.~ I love you.~"

"I love you too, darling.~"

**Doneee.~ I know, it's super cheesy and fluffy. Well, I am a person who wants cheesy and fluffy things to happen to them. */ /3/ /* I hope you enjoyed, and since I know my girlfriend is reading, I love youuuuu.~ *Ignore me as I casually spread my P.D.A. everywhere =w=*  
>Oh, a random thing before I go: the "air hug" line is an actual thing my mom said to me this week, ehe. She reeeeally hates colds, so she never wants to hug me when I have one, even when I need one. TwT Enough about my life, byeeee!<strong>


End file.
